The World Is Not Enough
''The World Is Not Enough ''is a 1999 spy film and the eighteenth official installment of the James Bond film series. It is the third to star Pierce Brosnan as James Bond as well as Sophie Marceau and Robert Carlyle as the villains Elektra King and Victor Zokas with Denise Richards as the Bond girl Christmas Jones. While Judi Dench, Colin Salmon and Samantha Bond reprise their roles as M, Charles Robinson and Miss Moneypenny and would go onto reprise them in the film's sequel Die Another Day, this is the final Bond film for Michael Kitchen as Bill Tanner, reprising his role from GoldenEye, Robbie Coltrane as Valentin Zukovsky, also returning from GoldenEye, and Desmond Llewelyn as Q, who departs from the role after playing it seventeen times. Cast Pierce Brosnan as James Bond, British MI6 agent 007. Denise Richards as Christmas Jones, a nuclear physicist and Bond's main love interest. Sophie Marceau as Elektra King, a wealthy oil heiress who briefly becomes Bond's lover before she is revealed to be the main antagonist of the film. Robert Carlyle as Victor Zokas/Renard, a former KGB agent turned anarchist who plans to use blow up Istanbul so that Elektra can corner the oil market. Ulrich Thomsen as Sasha Davidov, Elektra's head of security. John Seru as Gabor, Elektra's bodyguard. Robbie Coltrane as Valentin Zukovsky, a former KGB officer turned gangster who assists Bond in his mission to stop Elektra. Goldie as Mr. Bullion, Zukovsky's traitorous bodyguard. Maria Grazia Cucinotta as Giulietta da Vinci the Cigar Girl, an assassin hired by Renard who commits suicide to avoid capture. David Calder as Sir Robert King, Elektra's oil baron father. Serena Scott Thomas as Dr. Molly Warmflash, the MI6 physician. Claude-Oliver Rudolph as Colonel Akakievich, the commanding officer of the decommissioned nuclear testing facility. Jeff Nutall as Dr. Mikhail Arkov, one of Renard's henchmen who is executed for failing him. Patrick Malahide as Lachaise, a Swiss banker Bond meets with in Bilbao, Spain. Daisy Beaumont and Nina Muschallik as Nina and Verushka, Zukovsky's lady friends. Judi Dench as M, the head of MI6 and Bond's superior. Desmond Llewelyn as Q, the MI6 quartermaster. John Cleese as R, Q's protége. Michael Kitchen as Bill Tanner, M's Chief of Staff. Charles Robinson as Charles Robinson, the Deputy Chief of Staff. Samantha Bond as Miss Moneypenny, M's secretary. Music See also: The World Is Not Enough (soundtrack) and The World Is Not Enough (song) The theme song was performed by American-Scottish rock band Garbage. The score to the film was provided by returning composer David Arnold in his second contribution to the series. Reception The World Is Not Enough is possibly the most frustrating Bond film. It has a huge amount of undeniable potential, but alas that potential is never fully realized. Right from the overlong pre-titles, the whole film is off-key, which is a real shame; Brosnan, Marceau and Carlyle all give interesting performances to liven up proceedings, but even they can't survive the weak, over-complicated script and sluggish pace. Category:Films Category:Eon Productions Category:The World Is Not Enough